Our Love
by Chickee1
Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waitied for 8 years beat anything that comes their way? Most of the chapters are song fics with flashbacks...and spoilers for all seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Love  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waitied for 8 years beat anything that comes their way?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Stargate SG-1. This is a song fic with flashbacks. Song used it 'Shine your Light' by Robbie Robertson**

**Chapter One**

It had only been hours since Jacob was admitted to the infirmary. Sam was sitting beside him holding his hand tears forming in her eyes; this Jack could see from the observation room above. Abruptly Sam left the room, wiping the tears from her eyes hurriedly, not wanting others to see her grief, even though many knew of her plight with her dying father. Wearily, watching her leave, Jacob looked up to where Jack stood at the window and motioned for him to come down. Understanding, Jack quickly left the observation room and headed into the infirmary room.

Taking a seat beside Jacob's frail looking form, Jack patted his hand to let him know that he was there. "Hey Jacob, how you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Jacob gave a weak smile. "Jack...I need to ask a favor of you." He whispered. Nodding Jack leaned in closer to Jacob. "I know that you love my daughter, I've seen it for years now…I need you to look after her."

"Ah listen…Jacob about that…" Jack started uncomfortably.

"Jack for once in your life don't let the rules stand in your way." Jacob's voice held a soft snap. "You both deserve to be happy. Promise me Jack…Promise me..." Jacob finished weakly as he closed his eyes. Staring at the older man, Jack closed his eyes. "I promise." He whispered as he looked up and saw Sam sitting in the observation room.

"Hey." Jack greeted as he took a seat beside her. "How are you doing?"

She turned her head slightly, causing some of her blonde wispy bangs to fall across her eyes. "I'm doing fine, surprisingly enough. What were you guys talking about?"

Jack looked down at Jacob, and shrugged. "Nothing, just talking."

"Thank you for being here for me, it means a lot." Sam voiced in a lowly.

"C'mere." Jack reached over and pulled her closer to him, draping his arm on her shoulders as she held his hand. "I'm here for you. Always." The two of them didn't say another word, they just held each other.

What felt like hours, was only minutes and finally Jacob was ready. He called Sam down, to see him for the last time. "I gotta go." Whispered Sam, as she let go of Jack's hand. "I'm here for you Sam, no matter what." She gave a feeble smile, then went down to see her father.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sam questioned choked.

"Sam...I'm ready, I'm ready to go now." Jacob whispered, as he took his daughters hand and kissed it. "Dad, I-I don't think I'm ready…what am I going to do?" Sam cried with tears running down her face. "Be happy Sam, that's all I want for you…..is to be happy…..don't let the rules stand in your way….follow the one you truly love. And know that I'm happy with this..." Saying that, Jacob closed his eyes, and within moments he was gone. Jack could see Sam and the tears coming down her face; he wanted to go to her, to hold her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but as he rose from his seat, he saw her turn to him and shake her head. He knew that she wanted to be alone, he had no choice but to watch the woman he loved walk away in pain.

Sam ran to her quarters, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it, he was gone, after being given a second chance at life, he was gone forever now. Collapsing on her bed, Sam pulled her pillow to her face, and let the tears come out. After a few moments, she let her head rise as her eyes fell upon the picture on her night stand. It was the picture that had been taken of her father, herself and Jake, when Jack had been promoted to General. Seeing how happy they all looked, seeing how healthy her father looked, made more tears come down her face, she knew it was going to take awhile for it to sink in that he was really gone. I don't have anyone now. Sam thought to her self. But staring at the picture she realized that she still had Jack.

**The cry of the city like a siren's song  
Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long  
Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky  
Must be someone's soul passing by**

"I trust you. And I'll make it easy for you. I resign. You're in charge."  
"Okay...Sir, at your house before Daniel and Teal'c showed up, what I was going to say was..." Sam trailed off as he paused. "I know." They look at each other for a moment, then Jack slid the bank of crystals back into position.

**These are the streets  
Where we used to run where your Papa's from  
These are the days  
Where you become what you becomeThese are the streets  
Where the story's told  
The truth unfolds  
Darkness settles in**

**Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength  
To carry on, carry on**

"Sir, we heard you were up and around–"  
"Yeah...err..." Pulling down his t-shirt he looked away. "Still a little tender but they said I could go home."  
"We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest inserts works well."  
"Yeah." Pulls on shirt. "You speaking at the memorial?"  
Nodding, deep breath. "Sir, I-I just wanted to say..." She licked her lips. "When you were lying there I..." Fighting back tears staring down. "I'm really glad you're okay."  
Jack moves closer, slowly, and she glances at him from the stiff position. "C'mere."

**Don't wanna be a hero  
Just an everyday man  
Trying to do the job the very best he can  
But now it's like living on borrowed time  
Out on the rim, over the line  
Always tempting fate like a game of chance  
Never wanna stick around to the very last dance  
Sometimes i stumble and take a hard fall  
Loose(?) hold your grip off the wall**

"Would it mean anything if I told you I remember something else?"

"What?"  
"Feelings."  
"Feelings?"  
"I remember feeling...feelings."  
Small silence, then a tiny smile. "For me?"  
"No, for TOR." Sam laughed at the sarcasm, and shifted her head to rest closer to him. "I don't remember much, but I DO remember that."

**Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
Carry on  
****I thought I saw him walking by the side of the roadMaybe trying to find his way home**

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."  
"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."

**  
He's here but not here  
He's gone but not gone  
Just hope he knows if I get lost **

Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
To carry on

"You didn't want to kill yourself."  
"It would not have killed me. I am too valuable."  
"Which is exactly why we'll never let you go."  
"I have done nothing to harm you. But you would not let me go even if you did believe me."  
"Oh God, he's telling you the truth! Please, Jack, no Jack, please, don't leave me, please, give me a chance! Don't leave me like this! Please!"

Jack walked out of the room.

**Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
To carry on**

After waiting for the red in her eyes to go away, Sam headed to the hillside needing some fresh air. I'm going to miss you dad... She thought to herself, as she sat on the edge and watched as the sun begin to set.

"Hey Sam….you okay?" Jack appeared quietly behind her. She gave him a slight nod, than moved over, indicating for him to sit next to her. Taking a seat beside her, Jack grabbed her hand and held it lightly. "Why did we wait so long?" Sam whispered.

Jack looked confused then realized what she was talking about. He thought for a brief second, brining the words they both needed to hear. "We were sacred about what the outcome might be, not only to our personal lives but our professional too. I didn't want you to have to choose, and I would never ask you to give up your career." Jack said looking into her eyes, which were forming again with tears. "So what now?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes as well…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waitied for 8 years beat anything that comes their way?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Stargate SG-1. Song used is 'Goodbye' by Def Leppard. **

**Part 2**

"_So what now?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes as well…_

"Sam...I know that you know what your dad and I talked about. We both knew that it would only be a matter of time before it came out, everyone knew, and we had to admit it to ourselves with alien technology."

"I know…" Sam whispered, wanting to laugh at the irony of it.

"Samantha...I love you." Jack said in a low tone but loud enough for Sam to hear. A smile came across her face. "I love you too Jack…" But just as quick as the smile appeared, it disappeared. "I'm scared. I'm scared that the next time we go through that gate, one of us won't be coming home, and the thought of that ever happening scares me even more because it's happened before. I don't ever want to lose you Jack. I've already lost people that I love...I can't lose you too." Sam said as tears began to form in her eyes and flow down her face.

Placing his hand on her cheek, Jack wiped the tears away tenderly, and awkwardly. "Sam you will never have to say goodbye to me. I love you and will always be with you no matter what, we've waited too long for this and for something to come and screw it all up just wouldn't go well with me." He said with a smile. "We've been through too much, there's nothing that will keep us apart from now on." With saying that, Jack leaned down and placed his lips to Sam's, slow at first, than with more passion.

**I've been waiting, goin' crazy  
I can't sleep when I know you're not around  
I've been saving what you're cravin'  
Look at my face I'm about to replace  
Every hurt, every tear that you cry**

_(Divide and Conquer)_  
O'NEILL: "I didn't leave . . . because I'd have rather die myself . . . than lose Carter."  
Carter looks over to him, and into his eyes, startled.  
FREYA: "Why?"O'NEILL: "Because I care about her . . . a lot more than I'm supposed to."

**Cause when you feel this strong and you can't go on  
There's nothing wrong, just try to realize **

You won't ever have to say goodbye  
You won't ever have to say "I've wasted all my time"  
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems  
Just look into my eyes

_(Fragile Balance)_  
Scene: SGC - Cafeteria. Young O'Neill is sitting down at a table. He pours himself some milk. Teal'c and Sam join him at the table. Both are smiling.  
YOUNG O'NEILL: "You know, uh, I think you two are enjoying this just...a little too much."  
CARTER: "Well...you are kinda cute."  
YOUNG O'NEILL: "That's "Sir" to you." (Sam loses the smile rather quickly) "And being trapped inside a scrawny little body isn't my idea of cute, Carter."

**You won't ever have to say goodbye**

**I'm just praying, you hear me saying  
I'd be there if the sun refused to shine  
As the night gets colder I will be your shoulder  
I give you my heart until death us do part  
Every day, every moment, forever**

**  
Cause when the love is strong the feeling's never gone  
There's nothing wrong in trying to realize**

_(Grace)_  
O'NEILL: "Sam...I'm a safe bet."  
CARTER: "As long as I'm thinking about you, setting my sights on what I think is unobtainable, there's no chance of being hurt by someone else."  
O'NEILL: "Jacob was right. You deserve more. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me."  
CARTER: "So what now?"  
O'NEILL: "Go save your ass."  
CARTER: "One last thing."  
Sam imagines them kissing.

**You won't ever have to say goodbye  
You won't ever have to say "I've wasted all my time"  
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems  
Just look into my eyes  
You won't ever have to say goodbye**

_(Heroes Pt 2) _  
SAM: Nodding, deep breath "Sir, I-I just wanted to say." Licking lips. cue music "When you were lying there I..." Fighting back tears. "I'm really glad you're okay." Sam cried now but trying to stop looked away. Jack moved closer, slowly, and causing her to glance at him.  
JACK: "C'mere."  
Jack pulls Sam into a hug, which she returns, they stood with him turning his face into her neck.

**Cause when your feeling's strong and you can't go on  
There's nothing wrong, just try to realize**

**You won't ever have to say goodbye  
You won't ever have to say "I've wasted all my time"  
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems  
Just look into my eyes  
You won't ever have to say goodbye**

"I love you so much….this is going to change a lot of things y'know." Jack whispered between kisses. "I know, we have a lot to decide…together."

"Together." Jack repeated as he kissed Sam again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waitied for 8 years beat anything that comes their way?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Stargate SG-1. **

**Part 3**

"_I love you so much….this is going to change a lot of things y'know." Jack whispered between kisses. "I know, we have a lot to decide…together." _

"Together." Jack repeated as he kissed Sam again.

The decision that they made together after weeks of thinking about it was that Jack would retire but run the SGC as a civilian and Sam would continue to SG-1. "Jack are you sure this is what you want?" Daniel asked as he walked around Jack's office after carefully closing the door. The other male looked up at him. "Daniel, both Sam and I discussed this, and it's what we both want, and can have without getting into trouble. Plus I'm still going to be here, I can still do the same things…it's just that I'm no longer with the air force." Jack answered with a shrug. Daniel shook his head. "Yeah, I guess your right, I mean this way you and Sam can be together without hiding it." A smile came across Jacks face, Daniel was right. They had been hiding their relationship for weeks, but had a feeling everyone all ready knew. The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours when Jack rose from his seat. "Y'know, I'm going to go and get something to eat, you wanna come?" Jack asked as he walked to get his jacket and began digging for money.

"Yeah…what's that?" Daniel questioned as something fell out of Jacks pocket. Before he could answer Daniel was holding a small box in his hand, his eyes wide. "Jack…care to explain?" "I…ah…well you see…Sam…"

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" A blaring voice was heard over the intercom before Jack could answer. "We'll finish later." Called Daniel as he and Jack headed to the control room.

"Walter what've you got?" Jack demanded. "It's SG-3, their not due for another four hours sir."

"Isn't Sam with them?" Daniel asked worried.

"Open the Iris!" Jack ordered as he headed to the gate room. All of a sudden, SG-3 came running through the wormhole carrying a homemade stretcher. "Sam..." Jack whispered as he looked at her lifeless body. "What the hell happened here?" He yelled as he bent down to hold Sam's hand.

"Sir with all due respect she's needs to get to the infirmary." Major Thomas interrupted. Jack nodded his head abruptly. "Take her to the infirmary and we'll debrief in one hour. Jack waited for a moment as he watched Sam being wheeled on a gurney to the infirmary, than decided to follow. "Sir, you have to wait outside, I'll let you know as soon as I know something. The doctor called as she closed the doors in front of Jack.

"O'Neill, is Colonel Carter going to be all right?" Teal'c queried seeing Jack sitting on the floor with his knees pulled into his chest. "I don't know they won't let me see her." He whispered.

"Jack there you are, I've been looking all over for you, but I should've known you'd be waiting here." Daniel panted as he ran towards Jack and Teal'c.

"What do you want Daniel?" Jack asked, annoyance in his voice. "SG-3 is waiting for you." Jack looked up at the two men confused. "I told them in one hour."

"Jack it's been almost two hours since they came through the gate."

"Two hours! Why won't they let me see her!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack, Teal'c and I will wait here, go to the debriefing. We'll let you know if there's any word." Daniel promised as he took a seat on the floor where Jack had been sitting.

"Okay so tell me what happened?" Jack ordered as he took his seat.

"Everything was going fine, when all of a sudden Goa'uld came out from nowhere. Colonel Carter ordered us to dial the gate and wait for her and Major Thomas to return..." Answered Major Scott.

"What went wrong Major Thomas?" Jack asked, as he continued to stare at the phone. "Gliders came out of nowhere and started blowing things up, the Colonel and I were trapped, from the gate, behind a ridge. We attempted to climb it and almost succeeded until the gliders came back. They were shooting near us and Colonel Carter fell onto a smaller ridge, she was knocked unconscious. With luck I was able to reach her and tie rope around her and when I made it to the top I pulled her up, that's when we came through the gate." Just than the phone rang, he grabbed it swiftly. "O'Neill."

"Jack, its Daniel you better get down here, it's not good." With hearing that, Jack hung up the phone. "Dismissed." He snapped hurriedly and ran down the stairs to the infirmary. Once arriving at the doors the doctor was stand there. "I need to see her, let me in!" He demanded . Both Teal'c and Daniel had to hold him back. "It's not a good idea. Sir…I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waitied for 8 years beat anything that comes their way?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Star-Gate SG-1. This is a song fic. Song used it 'I will be waiting' by Dcru  
**

_Once arriving at the doors the doctor was stand there. "I need to see her, let me in!" He demanded . Both Teal'c and Daniel had to hold him back. "It's not a good idea. Sir…I'm sorry…"_

"What the hell do you mean your sorry? Is she…dead?" Jack swallowed hard unable to bear thinking of that. He relaxed enough for both Teal'c and Daniel to let him go. "Sir, when I said I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to think that she was dead…Colonel Carter is resting comfortably…" Answered the doctor.

"Than what the hell is wrong?" Jack demanded irritated.

"Jack...Sam suffered a serious head trauma, and is unconscious." Daniel replied as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Can I see her please?" Jack pleaded, but was denied. "Sir she needs her rest, when she wakes up you'll be the first person to know, I promise." Hearing that Jack took off, storming down the halls.

"Should we not follow him Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned calmly as he stared after O'Neill walking away. Daniel sighed. "No Teal'c. Jack needs time to cool off, if anything happens to Sam I don't know what he'll do. And that's what I'm worried about." He muttered to himself.

It was hours before Jack received word from Daniel that Sam had woken up at last. He rushed through the halls and came upon the doctor standing with Tael'c and Daniel outside the room where the blonde woman was in. He skidded to a halt quickly. "Let me in." He demanded only. The three looked at each other. "Sir...before you go in, there's something you should kno–"

Jack glared at them. "Move." He snarled. Without letting them reply, he shoved past, and into the room. There he found his love, sitting up on the pristine white sheets of the medic room. "Sam..." he breathed.

She heard him, and looked over, staring at him for a long silent second, before her face marred into a frown, and the three words that cut through him, leaving him numb, and in shock.

"Who are you?"

"Do you think that we should have stopped him first so that he may have known of Colonel Carter's condition Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked with a neutral passiveness that always made the other man wonder how he dealt with the stress of things around this place in private. Shaking his head Daniel sighed. "We could have, but we would have been injured." He gave a wry grimace. "I guess this is the only way he'll find out first hand..."

"I believe that is true. But he will be hurt deeply." The Jaffa countered.

"Maybe, but maybe with this he can also help her..."

Brown eyes stared into blue eyes shocked as the words sunk in, and finally Jack was able to find his voice. "Sam...its me...Jack..."

She looked over him, her frown deepening as a clouded look entered her features. "I'm sorry...I don't know anyone named Jack. Do I know you from some where?"

"Know me?" Jack repeated in disbelief. "Sam we've known each other for eight, almost nine years! How can you say that you don't know me? Is this a joke?"

She scowled. "Why would I joke? I don't know you. Could you please leave?"

"Sam." Jack walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You know me. Jack O'Neill? Retired General? You're..." Ah, how was he supposed to explain this? "Well...we kinda came to terms awhile ago..."

"Meaning?" She asked slowly.

"We love each other." He replied watching her closely, and asked in a soft pleading tone. "You remember that don't you?"

There was a very long pause, with her still staring at him before she spoke quietly. "I don't know how you are Jack O'Neill, and what your telling me is starting to scare me as well. I want you to leave this room, and don't come near me please. It's too much..."

Slowly, his hand let her's go, and he backed away, his face losing all expression as he slowly turned his back, and walked out. Outside, he passed Daniel and Teal'c, without acknowledging them, or anyone else on his way to his room. Shutting the door, he leaned against it, and let out the emotions choking him, threatening to kill him, as he sunk to the ground, and curled up into a ball, anguished tears falling from his eyes.

"Sam..."

"Oh boy..." Daniel rubbed his temples. "This is a little complicated then I thought..."

"Perhaps we should consider explaining the situation to Colonel Carter." Teal'c suggested. Daniel looked over at him like he was crazy, then considered it. "Well...maybe." He thought over it, turning the idea around in his head. "We'll give it a try..."

Together they left, and walked to the room Sam was in, and knocking politely, stepped in. Pausing inside, they looked to Sam, where she sat, regarding them back. "Um...hi." Daniel started. "You...you may not remember us...but...I'm Daniel Jackson...and this, this is Teal'c."

"It's nice to meet you." She replied, and looked to Teal'c with a curious expression to the insignias on his forehead. "What is that?" She asked.

He looked at Daniel who opened his mouth to speak, then halted. Calmly he looked to the woman. "I am a Jaffa, that now works with the Star-Gate Command. This symbol represents my being a Jaffa of Apophis and it being gold shows that I was first prime of Apophis"

"First Prime?" Sam asked fascinated.

"Kinda like his number one guy sort of say, he does most of the dirty work", Daniel said.

"So you're an alien?" Sam questioned. "Did I know you before?"

"Indeed." The Jaffa answered. Sam looked at him bemused. Daniel shifted. "Uh, that means yes." He muttered.

"So...I knew both of you...and that guy...Jack?" She asked.

"Um, well. Yes." Daniel paused. "You see Sam...this might seem hard to believe, but right now your in a top security base called SGC, or Star-Gate Command..."

**I wanna love you  
Like I've never loved you tonight  
If it's alright  
I wanna tell you things I've never said  
In my life  
I'm gonna hold you when the sun refuses to shine, yeah  
I wanna show you that I'll always be by your side, oh**

**When you call my name  
And you need me there  
Girl you know  
That I will be waiting for you  
When you close your eyes  
And you see me there  
Don't you know  
That I will be waiting**

_I won't let this happen..._ Jack thought to himself as he listened to the explanation that Daniel and Teal'c were giving to Sam. _Too much has happened...I'll fix this...somehow..._

Quickly, he walked off to his quarters once more, to think, plan, and do something that will bring back the memories of his love.

"All right, so your free to go now Sam." The doctor finished examining her and stepped back looking serious. "Just take it easy for a few days, and if you get any serious headaches, let me know."

"I will...thank you." Sam smiled faintly. As the doctor left, she lost her smile, and looked out at nothing, before she stood, and walked around her room, she had been emitted out of the medic's hospital a day ago, and had been approached by Jack again.

**I wanna kiss you like  
I'll never kiss you again  
If it's okay  
I can't imagine loving any other this way, whoa**

**When you call my name  
And you need me there  
Girl you know That I will be waiting for you  
When you close your eyes  
And you see me there  
Don't you know  
That I will be waiting**

_Flashback_

"Sam!"

She turned startled, to the half familiar voice, and saw the tall male striding to her. "Ah...what do you want?" She asked warily.

He paused and faltered. "I...ah, heard you spoke with Daniel and Teal'c." He muttered. Then added. "Glad to see your okay..." A pained expression flashed over his face. She regarded him warily. "Yeah..." she answered. "Listen...about what you said...Daniel explained that to me a little more..."

"Oh yeah." He waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And?"

Sam took a breath. "I'd like you...sir, to stay away from me, for a while anyway's..." she added hastily, seeing the shocked look that entered his eyes. "I need...time. And space. To regain my memories...and get a little more familiar..."

"Right. Sure." He fell back nodded, refusing to look at her. "If, if you need anything Carter..." he gave a tight small smile. "Call me okay?"

_End of Flashback_

Why was she feeling these strange emotions now? It wasn't like she actually knew him did she? He and the others, Daniel and Teal'c claimed she did, even went so far to say that she loved him...but how could they prove that? She had no idea of it, she had no memory of it! Yet she was assulted by these aches in her chest, and the odd sensation of wanting to be nearer to him...to Jack...

But why?

**When you call my name  
And you need me there  
Girl you know  
That I will be waiting for you  
When you close your eyes  
And you see me there  
Don't you know  
That I will be waiting**

"Something, something, something, sommmeethinng..." Jack muttered to himself walking around and around his rooms frowning as he tapped a pen against his head turning sharply. "Tape recorder? Nah...static...flowers and a poem?" He snorted. "Romantic flare? Yeah sure, why don't we scare her some more? Something simple...simple..." He stopped and stared at his pen for a long moment. "Simple..." he said slowly. "Jack you're an idiot!" He strode to his desk and plunked down quickly, throwing papers off and pulling a blank piece to him. Staring at it for a moment, he put the pen tip down, and began to write, muttering under his breath, occasionally swearing to himself, crumpling paper, blotting ink, and nearly breaking the pen.

It took him hours to finally come up with the final piece, of which he was very proud of, sporting a flustered, and irritated expression, while wearing blue streaks on his cheeks and forehead, caused to an exploding pen due to the harassment he endured.

**So what'cha wanna do?  
I wanna be with you  
I know you like my style  
So why don't you stay a while  
And when you want me to  
I'll wait for you**

"Now how to get it to her...?" He mumbled.

Dressed in complete black, and wearing a mask over his face, he slipped through the halls quietly to his destination, gripping a small envelope in his gloved hand, stealthily creeping inch by inch.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

Startled, he twisted sharply, to find Daniel and Teal'c standing behind him, looking on with differing gazes. "Dammit Daniel!" Jack tore off the mask and glared. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Well...yes." The other man admitted. "Jack...why are you dressed up in all black?" He peered at his friend. "And is that paint on your face?"

Jack wiped his face. "It's ink." He muttered.

"Oh..." Daniel didn't press. "So...what are you doing?"

"Just...taking a little trip..." Jack said evasively.

"Uh huh. Going to Sam's room?" Daniel interpreted.

"...Yeah."

"Well...good luck." The two walked off silently, leaving him alone again. Snorting lightly he resumed his course, this time normally, the sneaking had lost its desired affect.

**When you call my name  
And you need me there  
Girl you know  
That I will be waiting for you  
When you close your eyes  
And you see me there  
Don't you know  
That I will be waiting**

She was sleeping lightly in her bed, when she heard the door open...or was it close softly. Jerking, Sam lifted her head, and looked around the room sharply, her gaze going over every little corner. When she saw nothing, she sighed to herself, and prepared to go back to sleep, when she spied something small, and white, and unfamiliar sitting on her night table.

Sitting up she reached over, and turned on the light, before bringing and an envelope to her, gently she ripped it open, and took out the content paper, smoothing it on her lap, before reading over the bold, and slightly messy script.

_Samantha,_

_You may not remember me, or anything, but this sort of thing, I'm not really good at, but, I'll give it a shot. And I think I'd prefer to do this, then face to face...even if you'd let me. I'm doing as you wanted, staying away, but I want you to know...that I'm here, and will be waiting, for however long it takes, before you regain your memories, of me, of us, of everything. We've known each other a long time, and well, in this profession, feelings, aren't a good thing...especially to your team...but, what can I say, I love you, I think I always have, in my own special way, and I want you to know, I'm here for you. No matter what. You scream my name, I'll be there in an instant, even if I have to blow up some walls...or something. I told you a long time ago, I'm not going anywhere's, and I'll stick to that forever, I won't leave, not without you, even if I have to kidnap you, because I love you that much. I'll wait for you Sam, forever._

_Jack._

**When you call my name  
And you need me there  
Girl you know  
That I will be waiting for you  
When you close your eyes  
And you see me thereDon't you know  
That I will be waiting**

_He'll do all that...wait for me...just because...he loves me...that much?_ Sam stared at the paper in disbelief. _What can I do...say to this? _Tears poured down her face, seeping from her eyes quickly, leaving her no time to prepare for them, or wipe them away as they spilt down her cheek. _He loves me so much...and what can I offer in return? _

Weeping softly, she laid back down pressing her face into her pillow, and holding the letter in her hand, she cried herself to sleep, not bothering to remember the light, just sank into herself, filled with pain, and sadness, and holding the forever promise of a strangers love.

**You'll call my name and I'll be there  
You'll call my name babe  
Oh ooh oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Call my name yeah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waited for 8 years beat anything that comes their way?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Star-Gate SG-1.  
The song used is 'God Blessed the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts **

**Chapter 5**

_He'll do all that...wait for me...just because...he loves me...that much? Sam stared at the paper in disbelief. What can I do...say to this? Tears poured down her face, seeping from her eyes quickly, leaving her no time to prepare for them, or wipe them away as they spilt down her cheek. He loves me so much...and what can I offer in return? _

_Weeping softly, she laid back down pressing her face into her pillow, and holding the letter in her hand, she cried herself to sleep, not bothering to remember the light, just sank into herself, filled with pain, and sadness, and holding the forever promise of a strangers love._

**  
I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

_(Flashback from Children of the Gods)_

O'Neill: (leaning over table to write down something) Where's he transferring from?  
Carter: (off screen) She's transferring from the Pentagon.  
Carter: I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.  
O'Neill: (sitting down) Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists.  
Carter: Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?

_(Flashback from Ascension) _

Sam: (Turning toward Jack) Take it easy?  
Jack: Yeah. You've been a little tense.  
Sam: Tense? Me? I'm not tense ... am I? When did you first notice?  
Jack: (Said Very slowly) As ... We ... Met.

Sam woke with her heart skipping a beat. _What was that?_ She asked herself. _Must have been dreams..._ Shaking her head at the idiocy of having dreams of Jack because of the letter that she had read before crying herself to sleep, she rose from her bed. Sam looked in the mirror and wiped the tear away that had dried. As she opened the door and started to walk down the hall another one hit her.

_(Flashback from the Lost City pt 1)_

Jack: How long have you been waiting there?  
Daniel: You said half an hour, an hour ago.  
Sam: General Hammond's waiting. (Jack walks up to Sam, and with a grin on his face, hands her the puzzle.)  
Jack: Excuse me.  
Sam: The fate of the world is hanging in the balance and you've been sitting in your truck finishing this?  
Jack: I believe it was double or nothing.  
Sam: Ok. 23 across, the atomic weight of boron. Answer is ten.  
Jack: Yes?  
Sam: You wrote the word fat.  
Jack: And your point? (Takes it roughly from her hands)

Grabbing her head, Sam moved towards the wall for support. _Oh my god, what's happening to me._ She spotted Daniel coming towards her. "Sam are you okay? What's wrong?" Asked Daniel placing his hand on her shoulder.

She stared at him. "I just had a dream hit me like a ton of bricks. But it felt so real." She said as she moved off the wall. "What do you think would bring this on?" He asked concerned. Sam shook her head. "Jack dropped a letter in my room while I was sleeping; he said that he would wait for me for as long as it took for me to remember how much we loved each other…..even if it took a lifetime. I read it and couldn't help but cry and I cried myself to sleep and that's when I started these dreams….mostly with Jack in them."

Daniel looked up at Sam with a smile on his face, "Sam….what was your dream about?"

"Hmm the first one was something about us arm wrestling and than one about him waiting in his truck doing a crossword puzzle with the answers he wrote being all wrong…weird eh?"

Daniel began to laugh and pulled Sam into a hug, "Sam those aren't dreams…their memories. The letter that Jack wrote you must have triggered something. Your remembering things now."

Without saying a word, Sam takes off leaving Daniel happy but confused. As she's running, more tears come running down Sam's face. _Memories, they can't be memories they just can't be_.

"Colonel Carter, are you in need of assistance?" Asked Teal'c as he grabbed Sam by the arms as she almost ran into him. "Teal'c, do you know where Jack is…I need to talk to him."

"Are you remembering your life with O'Neill?" Teal'c looked down at her seriously. Shaking her head she released herself from Teal'c's grip and continued to run.

_(Flashback from Unnatural Selection)_

"Sir, we can't call it the Enterprise."  
"Why not?"  
"The code name for the project is Prometheus. What's wrong with that?"  
"It's a Greek tragedy. Who wants that?"

**  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you **

_(Flashback from Learning Curve)_

MERRIN: I am not a rocket scientist.  
CARTER: I think what Colonel O'Neill means is that you're very smart.  
MERRIN: You find my intelligence level unusual?  
O'NEILL: No. There are lots of intelligent people around here. Just not as young as you.  
CARTER: You mean you were not always as smart as you are now?  
FRAISER: No. We spent a long time in school to get to this point.  
MERRIN: Please explain what school is.  
CARTER: Uh. School is a place where you go to learn. A teacher gives you information and you take different classes to learn different subjects.  
MERRIN: So this is how you and Dr Fraiser became scientists?  
CARTER: Mm-hm.  
MERRIN: You aren't a scientist?  
O'NEILL: Oh no.  
MERRIN: Then you are not as smart as Major Carter and Dr Fraiser?  
O'NEILL: Well it depends on what you mean by. Okay, no. I'm not. But while they were stuck in school, I was out doing other things, like, having fun. You do know what fun is, don't you?

"I wish these would stopped!" Sam yelled as she hit the floor hard. The memories that were coming back to her were overwhelming her. Within minutes she lost consciousness. "Sam...Sam!" Daniel called as he and Teal'c ran towards her. "Teal'c, pick her up we gotta take her to the infirmary." Teal'c quickly picked Sam up and both ran to the infirmary.

"What's going on?" Asked the doctor when he saw Teal'c placing Sam on a gurney. "I was talking to her earlier; she said that after reading a letter that Jack wrote, she began having some dreams. But when I told her that they were memories she took off." Daniel said as he looked concerned at his friend. "I took saw Colonel Carter, she was in pursuit of finding O'Neill."

"I have no idea where he could be, last I talked to him, he said that he needed to be alone and figure things out." Said Daniel as he took a seat beside Sam. "I will go in search of O'Neill." Teal'c replied as he headed out of the infirmary.

**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

_(Flashback) _

Sam headed to the hillside needing some fresh air. _I'm going to miss you dad..._ She thought to herself, as she sat on the edge and watched as the sun begin to set.

"Hey Sam….you okay?" Jack appeared quietly behind her. She gave him a slight nod, than moved over, indicating for him to sit next to her. Taking a seat beside her, Jack grabbed her hand and held it lightly. "Why did we wait so long?" Sam whispered.

Jack looked confused then realized what she was talking about. He thought for a brief second, bringing the words they both needed to hear. "We were sacred about what the outcome might be, not only to our personal lives but our professional too. I didn't want you to have to choose, and I would never ask you to give up your career." Jack said looking into her eyes...

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**

"Jack!" Sam cried as she quickly rose from the bed. "Hey, calm down." Daniel soothed and lightly helped her back down. "Daniel I need to find Jack." Teal'c walked into the room. "I have been unsuccessful in finding O'Neill." Quickly getting off the bed, Sam headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Daniel questioned startled, making Sam stop.

She turned around. "I know exactly where he is."

**Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waitied for 8 years beat anything that comes their way?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Star-Gate SG-1.  
The song used is 'Could not ask for more' by Edwin McCain. This may or may not be the last chapter…depends on what the readers want.**

**Chapter 6**

"_Jack!" Sam cried as she quickly rose from the bed. "Hey, calm down." Daniel soothed and lightly helped her back down. "Daniel I need to find Jack." Teal'c walked into the room. "I have been unsuccessful in finding O'Neill." Quickly getting off the bed, Sam headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Daniel questioned startled, making Sam stop. _

_She turned around. "I know exactly where he is."_

_Why did it have to be this way…I can't believe this is happening. _Jack screamed in his head while sitting on the hillside holding a small box. _I promised her I would wait for her, I would wait as long as it took…I love her so much…I guess I will just have to wait…forever_.

_I hope he's there, it's the same place that's its my dreams, he has to be there._ Sam thought as she continued to run and find Jack.

**Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more**

Jack was startled when he heard footsteps behind him, closing his eyes he bowed his head. "How'd you find me?" He asked without turning around.

A short pause was heard, before the one voice he wanted to hear spoke softly. "I remembered." Sam whispered. Jack stilled in disbelief for a second, than rose to his feet quickly and turned to find Sam standing right behind him. "You...you remembered?" He finally got out.

"Jack I remember everything, and when I asked Daniel and Teal'c if they'd seen you, this is the first place that I could think of where'd you be. This is where we finally admitted our love, after eight long years!" Sam whispered with tears gathering in her eyes.

"C'mere." Jack whispered, pulling Sam into his arms, and kissed her neck. "Sam...I love you so much." Pulling away, Jack wiped the tears from Sam's eyes, than placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you to Jack…this is all I ever wanted, and I could not ask for more." She pressed her face close to his contentedly.

Jack watched her, the emotions nagging at him, making him speak as he never had before. "Sam you have no idea, how much this moment means to me, I was willing to wait forever for you... to get your memories back…but I'm going to be thanking god for a long, long time."

"Jack, will you shut up and kiss me?" Sam laughed . Leaning down, Jack started slowly than moved more quickly as he and Sam shared a romantic kiss as the sun began to set.

**Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more**

"Jack, not wanting to ruin the moment or anything, but what' that in your hand?" Sam asked as she slowly pulled away from Jack looking curious. He drew a deep breath. "Sam I've been thinking a lot of this...about us and I think that this is the right thing to do." He lowered himself onto one knee. "Samantha Carter, I love you with all my heart, and for a moment there I thought I was going to lose you forever and I don't know what I would do with myself. Everyday I thank god for bringing you into my life, and I could not ask for more…so with babbling all that out…Samantha would you do me the honor and please marry me?"

Sam stood there in silence, tears began to run down her face. For what seemed like hours, Sam finally dropped her hand and allowed Jack to place the ring on her finger. "I'd take that as a yes?" He asked hopefully, uncertainty in his eyes. She smiled. "Yes Jack I'll marry you…I'd love to marry you." Once again Jack pulled Sam into a long passionate kiss.

**I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me**

Releasing Sam, and helping her stand, Jack maneuvered them so that he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing Jack?" She tilted her head back. "Watch." He pointed towards the beautiful sunset. Sam snuggled her head into Jacks shoulder as he held her and the two of them watched the sun set. "You remember what we had to go through to get to this point in our lives?" Whispered Sam. Jack nodded his head. " 'Member it like it was yesterday."

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more**

_(Flashback from Window of Opportunity)  
_JACK: Excuse me, George?  
Jack hands George a piece of paper.  
GENERAL HAMMOND: Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?  
JACK: Looking at his watch, and turning to Sam. Handing you my resignation.  
SAM: You're resigning! What for?  
JACK: Still looking at his watch So I can do ... this!  
He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her on the mouth

_(Flashback from Divide and Conquer )  
_FREYA: What were you feeling?  
O'NEILL: Like . . . someone who was about to die.  
Detector shows signs of lying--pink appears around the blue.  
CARTER: Sir. . . . She looks him in the eyes.  
Flashback to the face to face with the force shield between them. They're just looking into each other's eyes. She has the pleading look.  
O'NEILL: I didn't leave . . . because I'd have rather died myself . . . than lose Carter.  
Carter looks him in the eyes, startled, but says nothing.  
FREYA: Why?  
O'NEILL: Because I care about her . . . a lot more than I'm supposed to.

**Could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me**

_(Flashback from Proving Ground )  
_O'NEILL: Colonel O'Neill has been compromised?  
CARTER: They didn't take corridor C19 like you told them to.  
Sam helps Jack to get up.  
O'NEILL: Crafty little buggers.  
CARTER: At least we pulled it off.  
O'NEILL: Yeah. Ow. God!  
CARTER: Well, you did order them to set their training weapons to maximum stun, sir.  
O'NEILL: Yes, I did. It's only because Daniel's had it so easy on this one. Everybody upstairs?  
CARTER: General Hammond and the Pentagon staff are monitoring from the security office on Level 16. Uh, sir, if you don't mind, your wound is getting all over my lab.  
O'NEILL: Hmm. Sorry.

**I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more**

"We've got everything ahead of us from here." Sam finally voiced softly. Humming under his breath Jack nodded a silent agreement with her.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked quietly. Considering the options, Sam spoke slowly. "Both...of us...we could become civilians for this base...maybe operate from the sidelines from now on...it wouldn't be difficult..."

"We could do that." He agreed. "I've got nothing against it, heck, I've all ready started in that direction."

Sam smiled. "And there's the wedding..."

"Fall wedding." Jack said immediately. "At night." At Sam's questioning gaze he elaborated. "Under the stars." Beaming with understanding Sam nodded. "Definitely."

"Think we should tell the others?" Jack asked absently.

"They can wait for a while as we plan this all out. It's not like they aren't going to know anyways." She murmured leaning back fully into him.

Jack grinned. "I can't wait to see Tael'c in a tux..."

Laughing, the two of them set off down the hill hands entwined, the sunset behind them, the fiery colours turning to cool shades of black and blues as the stars peeked out brilliantly, shining with the inner happiness that radiated out from the couple.

**EPILOGUE**

The wedding was on that very same hilltop where they had first confessed their love to each other, and where Jack proposed to Sam. The wedding was beautiful, beginning just as the sun was setting, revealing the fall colours in all its glory, the brightly coloured leaves falling around with the blowing wind. General Hammond escorted Sam dressed in her traditional white dress down the set path decorated with white golden pillars, vines and flowers wrapped around in an elaborate design featuring an exotic taste of Egyptian and modern life blended together. On the sidelines, friends stood watching, Tael'c, Daniel, the Master Bra'tac, and many more smiled happily for the twos sake, as General Hammond beamed handing the bride to the nervous, but exhilarated groom waiting at the end with the minister.

Looking between the two staring at each other smiling joyfully, the minister cleared his throat, and began the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved...we are here today to witness the union between these two people..."

Sam's smile grew even more as she absently listened the words, her attention on her fiancé, husband to be soon. "We're finally here." She whispered low enough just for him to hear. A grin started on his face as he leaned forwards. "Yeah, but it was totally worth all the trouble." He replied and in the middle of the ceremony, without a care, he kissed her on the lips.

Looking between them, Bra'tac chuckled. "Make it easier, just pronounce them husband and wife." He called.

"And take all the fun away of standing here?" Jack shot back as they laughed. He gestured to the minister. "Sorry, go on."

Taking that cue, the man went on, and finished it, at last pronouncing them husband and wife, and with relish Jack leaned down and kissed the blonde woman he had fallen in love with before they turned to greet the others, and be congratulated heartily before they exchanged glances and made a break for it just as they were attacked with flower petals and rice.

Nothing could have made this ending more perfect...don't you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Our Love**

**Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Another take on Threads….Can the love of two people that waited for 8 years beat anything that comes their way?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Star-Gate SG-1.**

**Chapter 7–Then End**

_Four years later..._

"Zrroooooom! Kakrash!"

"Ethan!" A girls young voice protested. "It's not suppose to crash! That's the good guys ship!"

"I'm just doin' it like daddy tells it!" The boy retorted to his sister. She scowled darkly as the door to their bedroom opened, and a familiar, loved figure stepped through. "Hey brats, what are you fighting over now?" Jack asked seriously, looking at his twin children with a soft look to his eyes.

The eldest of three, at four, Alexis climbed off her bed and scrambled to her father lifting her arms in a silent demand to be picked up, he obliged her happily, kissing her cheek lightly. "We were playin' ships, with the Asgard." She piped smiling.

"Ah..." he nodded somberly. "Is Thor piloting it?"

"Uh huh."

"Yuppy."

Placing down his daughter on her bed, he ruffled his son's head lightly. "Into bed." He ordered. They giggled and saluted him childishly sticking out their tongues, but obeyed, settling down quickly, waiting with anticipation to their bedtime stories.

With a quirked grin, he settled between their beds, and picked up one of the discarded flying ships, made to be an exact replica of the Asgard mothership. Memories flooded him, making him smile as he looked over it details. "Have I told you the time where I helped my old buddy Thor against an enemy called the Replicators?"

The twins looked at each other and in unison shook their heads a negative. Jack took a breath. "Well...it started like this..."

An hour later, Sam poked her head in, and listened silently, while holding their third child in her arms tenderly, and smiled wryly as she heard the story, before Jack noticed that the twins were asleep, and silently rose, and slipped out, giving her a smile, and a light kiss on the forehead, then one on little two year old Jacob's soft cheek.

"You know we shouldn't be telling them anything about the Star-gate or anything related." She murmured softly leaning in the doorway to watch their troublesome twins. Jack made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Like we couldn't. They see Tael'c and Daniel every weekend, and I heard Bac'tac promise Alexis lessons with a staff." He frowned at that as Sam smiled faintly. "Hell, Hammond was even telling them bits of information from the missions, and Daniel has the two engrossed in the ancient languages."

"So it's not our fault." She concluded.

"Nope." He answered slinging his arm around her shoulder. "If there's any troubles...well...we'll deal with it."

"The hard way...?" She questioned.

"The only way we know how to." He grinned. "Explosives, and guns. And a lot of pure luck." At his wife's laugh he chuckled himself as they placed Jacob down to sleep, and covered him up. Silently they slipped out of the room, pausing one last time to peer at their children. Sam sighed contentedly. "There's no doubt, the kids will be in with the SG for all their lives."

Jack smiled putting his arm around her. "Yeah, but we wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
